


И горе, и радость, и сабы

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Dom/sub Play, Fast Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, M/M, Pornstars, Spanking, gay porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: Звёзды гей-порно Широ и Кит получают контракт на съёмки в рекламе сэндвичей. Идея случайно родилась после твита Лилс о том, что название фика Arahir «И чувствовал себя как самый настоящий саб» – отсылка не к БДСМ, а к «Сабвею».Хотел написать порно, написал фудпорно. Не рекомендутся читать на голодный желудок :D





	И горе, и радость, и сабы

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Коммандер Лилс <3

– Вы серьёзно? – первое, что говорит Широ, когда видит контракт.  
– Владелец «Саб-станции» очень хочет видеть в своей рекламе именно вас, – пожимает плечами Аллура. – Он рассчитывает на нашу аудиторию. Сэндвичи под флагом толерантности, дружественные к квир-сообществу закусочные, больше не обязательно держаться за руки под столом… Ну, вы понимаете.  
– Отлично, – терпеливо выслушав, продолжает Широ, – я уже понял, что они преследуют благую цель, но… серьёзно, я должен шлёпать Кита булкой?!  
Кит заинтересованно вытягивает шею, чтобы заглянуть ему через плечо.  
– Сабом, – поправляет Ромелль. – С ветчиной.  
Зажав рот рукой, Кит еле слышно фыркает.  
– Так. – Широ громко захлопывает папку со сценарием, бросает её на стол и встаёт. – Я в этом участвовать не собираюсь. Клоунада – не моё амплуа.  
Он уже открывает дверь кабинета, когда понимает, что Кит за ним не идёт. Более того, Кит сидит в его кресле и увлечённо листает условия контракта.  
– Кит, – окликает Широ.  
– Мне нравится. – Кит демонстративно обращается к Аллуре. – Идея интересная. Я бы не отказался первым сняться в гей-порно-рекламе фастфуда. Но с двумя условиями.  
– Только с двумя? – смеётся Ромелль, пока Широ бессильно сжимает кулаки.  
– Если Широ будет сниматься со мной… Мы женаты всего два месяца, не могу позволить, чтобы меня так скоро после свадьбы шлёпал сабом кто-то другой…  
– Ты невыносим, – вздыхает Широ, представляя, как по-идиотски он будет выглядеть в роли господина с багетом в руке.  
– А второе? – торопит Аллура, отлично понимая, что первое условие уже выполнено, и Широ готов ввязаться в эту авантюру.  
– Только если их сэндвичи действительно вкусные. Сначала мы их продегустируем.

***

Широ молится всем богам мира, чтобы сабы оказались отвратительными. Безвкусными, сухими, подгоревшими, отсыревшими и залежавшимися одновременно. И желательно, чтобы каждый из сотрудников им нахамил. Его отношения с «булочным доминированием» всё ещё на стадии между отрицанием и гневом, и при виде жизнерадостной цветной вывески он невольно скрипит зубами.  
– Не напрягайся так, – улыбается Кит и толкает Широ плечом, – мы просто зайдём перекусить. И подержаться за руки.  
– Добро пожаловать в «Саб-станцию»! – приветствует их улыбчивая азиатка с коротким ёршиком розовых волос. – Какой желаете саб?  
Широ тыкает в первый попавшийся и хмуро садится за столик в углу. Кит ещё минут десять стоит у витрины, расспрашивает о дополнительных ингредиентах, выбирает багет, требует понюхать индейку, просит четыре соуса вместо трёх и поджарить чуть сильнее обычного, а к сэндвичу берёт большой латте и десерт. Когда официант приносит им заказ, Широ понимает, что ему придётся сниматься в этой грёбаной рекламе. Пахнет божественно. Желудок отзывается нетерпеливым урчанием, пока Широ разворачивает яркую красно-чёрную бумагу. Он откусывает и… да. Ветчины положили щедро, соус в меру солёный, корочка багета хрустит, но не слишком твёрдая, а овощи безупречно свежие. Саб тает во рту, но Широ забывает жевать, потому что Кит откусывает от своего багета, набив полный рот, и к его губам тянется ниточка расплавленного сыра, а на подбородке остаётся капелька белого соуса, и Широ аккуратно её стирает.  
Всё ещё трудно поверить, что это совершенство – его муж.  
Они едят молча, наслаждаясь вкусом, потом Кит берётся за свой латте и десерт, а Широ смотрит. Кит умеет есть не просто красиво – завораживающе. Он так сексуально ломает печенье и по кусочку отправляет в рот, так облизывает с губ молочную пену, что Широ всё сильнее хочется затащить его в туалет или… в общем, неважно, куда, главное, чтобы им не мешали.  
– Тебе понравилось? – спрашивает Кит, доев печенье.  
– Да, – кивает Широ, влюблённо наблюдая, как он облизывает пальцы, – и сэндвич тоже.

***

– Я готов, Господин Багет.  
– Кит! – рявкает Лэнс из-за камеры. – Хватит!  
Широ хохочет, сложившись пополам, перевязанный бечёвкой сэндвич трясётся у него в руках. Стоящий на четвереньках посреди обеденного стола, накрытого красной скатертью, Кит тоже беззастенчиво гогочет. Ханк, мастер крупных планов, только вздыхает. Лэнс подозревает, что его друг веселится вместе со звёздами, а вовсе не порицает их, как хочет показать.  
– Уже поджал булки, – шепчет Кит, и Широ снова заходится.  
– Прекратите запарывать плёнку! – негодует Лэнс.  
– Я плохой саб, накажи меня, бутербродный властелин!  
Ханк слабо повизгивает, уткнувшись в видоискатель.  
– Переполни меня своим соусом…  
Продолжая смеяться, Широ легонько шлёпает Кита сэндвичем по бедру.  
– Прекрати, – умоляет он, – у меня уже рёбра болят.  
– О, детка, – Кит прогибает спину и вертит голой задницей, – я хочу твой круассан!  
– Ещё дубль! – объявляет Аллура в мегафон, и Лэнс возобновляет запись. Они работают вместе достаточно давно, чтобы чувствовать, когда атмосфера начинает накаляться.  
Широ эффектно замахивается сабом. В его орудии около шестидесяти сантиметров, оно нафаршировано ветчиной, ломтиками сыра, кружочками томатов и свежим салатом, и для прочности обмотано бечёвкой. Представители «Саб-станции» настояли, чтобы при съёмках использовались только натуральные ингредиенты. Никаких муляжей, никакого монтажа.  
Стон Кита тоже настоящий – как и розоватая полоса, оставшаяся на месте шлепка. Широ предельно собран и действует согласно сценарию – проходится вдоль стола, поигрывая сабом на камеру, высокомерно обращается к Киту:  
– Мы не добавляем в наши сэндвичи синтетические усилители вкуса.  
– Да! – вскрикивает Кит, и саб снова ложится ему на ягодицы. Лэнс почти слышит, как хрустит корочка багета. Широ так хорош, что даже пошлый виниловый комбинезон с эмблемой закусочной на груди на нём выглядит горячо.  
– Все наши кафе – квир-френди территория! – Перед следующим ударом он слегка поглаживает Кита сэндвичем по заду, заставляя его крупно вздрогнуть.  
– Да-а-а, – тянет Кит, его рот кривится, а красная лента на глазах влажнеет от слёз.  
– Мы делаем метровые сэндвичи! – Финальная фраза, финальный удар, багет ломается пополам. На голого Кита сыплются овощи и ветчина. Широ подносит остаток саба к его губам и совсем тихо произносит: – Кто делает лучшие сабы?  
– «Саб-станция», – с придыханием стонет Кит и кусает, пачкая губы в соусе.  
– Снято! – ликующе говорит Аллура. – Ханк, как оценишь?  
– Вкусно, – отзывается Ханк и тут же поправляется, – в смысле, все нужные кадры удались. Думаю, у нас уже достаточно материала для ролика.  
– Полчаса перерыва, потом доснимаем крупные планы для вставки.  
Ханк и Аллура удаляются в сторону буфета. У Лэнса тоже бурчит в животе, хотя он перекусил перед съёмками, и он догоняет друзей, чтобы дать звёздам побыть наедине.

– Болит? – шепчет Широ, поглаживая Кита по щеке.  
– Немного, – Кит находит губами его губы. – Без шуток, отшлёпай меня булкой ещё раз. Не думал, что меня так заводит запах еды.  
– Правда? – Широ проводит по его губам помятым ломтиком ветчины в соусе, и Кит игриво касается его пальцев языком.  
– Я бы хотел съесть двойную индейку с горчицей и кетчупом с твоей груди, пока тебя трахаю.  
– Кит…  
– Разложить тебя на столе и кормить маринованными огурчиками, пока дрочу тебе.  
– Кит.  
– Зажать твой член между половинками багета и…  
– Кит! – Широ засовывает ему в рот уцелевший помидор черри, и Кит хихикает, демонстративно его раскусывая. – Прекрати. Я сейчас взорвусь!  
– Так в чём проблема? – Кит переворачивается на спину, прижимает колени к груди и медленно разводит в стороны. Его глаза всё ещё завязаны, на губах играет проказливая улыбка, и Широ слизывает с его бедра потёк кетчупа, прежде чем расстегнуть молнию своего костюма.  
– Если мы испортим реквизит, всё свалю на тебя.  
– Для тебя я готов быть самым плохим, негодным сабом… – Кит нарочно дразнит, делая вид, что не может выйти из роли, но член Широ впускает в себя со стоном, полным неподдельного блаженства.  
– Никогда не думал, что меня возбуждают сабы, – напряжённо шепчет Широ. Его окутывает запах сэндвичей. На случай множественных дублей сабов-шлёпалок заготовлен целый ящик. – Теперь я не смогу пригласить тебя на свидание в закусочную.  
– Подумаешь, – стонет Кит, обеими руками обнимая его за шею и нетерпеливо царапая затылок, – у них есть доставка на дом.

– Не шевелитесь! – приказывает Аллура. За время карьеры режиссёра порно она видела и не такое, поэтому звёзды слушаются – покорно лежат на столе в обнимку, даже не пытаясь прикидываться, что вели себя прилично. – Лэнс, снимай! Будет бонус, если клиенты его одобрят, нам выдадут премию.  
– О да! – Ханк тоже направляет объектив на стол. – Кит, подвинься чуть левее.  
Кит послушно двигается. Устроив голову у Широ на груди, он лениво облизывает остатки соуса, а на его покрасневших ягодицах покоятся два приятно холодных листика салата.

***

– Смотрится стильно, – удивлённо заключает Широ, просмотрев живописную вставку: помидор черри, покрытый капельками воды, разлетается в брызги от удара багетом, и поджарая ягодица сладко вздрагивает. – Я думал, получится…  
«…полное дерьмо, и мне будет стыдно выйти из дома», – повисает в воздухе. Кит удовлетворённо усмехается и сжимает его колено.  
– Глава «Саб-станции» признал проект очень успешным, – вся сияя от радости, сообщает Ромелль, – поэтому вам предложат ещё один контракт, а также пожизненное бесплатное обслуживание во всей сети и…  
Дальше Широ не слышит, потому что Кит наклоняется к его уху и елейным голосом шепчет:  
– Ещё одна сессия, мой булочный господин?  
Накрывая ладонью его руку, скользящую вверх по бедру, Широ понимает, что внутренне уже согласился на сиквел постыдного рекламного ролика. В конце концов, они обещали делить пополам и горе, и радость…  
…и сабы.

21.04.2019


End file.
